1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method of determining presence or absence of an image area, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some digital cameras are equipped with a device that detects a face from an image formed on an image pickup device, for controlling camera exposure based on the face of the capture subject person. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-28960) discloses an image capturing apparatus and image capture method that take quickness above accuracy in detecting a face from a live view image and control camera exposure to suit to the face detected in this way. Patent Literature 2 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-42319) discloses an image pickup apparatus and an image capture method that take accuracy above quickness in detecting a face from a full-size image and compute evaluation on the expression on the face detected in this way.